The objective of this project is to develop renewable antibodies against addiction-relevent proteins. Monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) have been the major affinity reagents as protein captures to date. However, development of mAbs with conventional hybridoma technology is time-consuming and costly. In vitro generated renewable antibodies are an excellent alternative to mAb, since these renewable antibodies are also of high specificity and affinity, and can be cost-effectively producted.